Freak show
by carsyn.camp.18
Summary: Abby's a freak a mistake useless that's what her parents called her when her sister Michelle and brother randy come home and bring some guests maybe she'll fall in love Kane/oc. Michelle mccool/ undertaker


(Abby's a freak useless a mistake at least that's her parents call her but when her sister Michelle and brother randy come home with her boyfriend and his brother will she have finally met someone who loves her)

I was walking home from school dragging my feet I don't want to go home I never want to go home. when I got to the door I took a deep breath and stepped in. I was met with a blow to the face causing me to stumble backwards when my dad grabbed my hair and pulled me in the house

"You're late" he growled and punched me again when I heard my moms heels clacking on the wood floor he shoved me to the ground then my mom came in

"Okay so randy and Michelle are coming and we're going to a fancy dinner so dress up and do your homework get off the floor and clean your room before 7:00" she said staring at me and holding out her hand

"Yes ma'am" I said as she was helping me off the floor and I picked up my bag and started walking to my room when my dad slapped my ass

I just ignored it and ran upstairs I haven't seen Michelle or randy in a long time so I'm exited my room is small with black chipped paint my undertaker Michelle mccool randy orton and Kane posters on the walls. If you haven't caught on yet randy orton and Michelle mccool are my older brother and sister I know awesome right I love WWE even before they were on it.

I logged onto my Facebook ignoring the hate mail and messaged my best friend Celeste but she likes to be called Kaitlyn

ABBY: heyy

KAITLYN: hey girl sup

ABBY: nm Michelle and randy are coming over

KAITLYN: ohh i love that randy orton

ABBY: ewwwwwe he's my brother

KAITLYN: I know how long are they staying

ABBY: prob a few weeks gtg I'll video chat you later

KAITLYN: ok hon but you better have him on to

I laughed and logged off okay time for room cleaning I looked at the sea of clothes paints chips and other things that cover my rooms floor my room was small because I have a king sized bed TV and computer and checked the clock 4:00 I sighed and started cleaning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEAN WHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~. MICHELLE'S P.O.V

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP" I screamed at the boys arguing in my car with me is my brother randy and the bozos of destruction it would have just been randy and my fiancé mark (undertaker) but Kane has separation issues and I don't want him destroying the house and blowing up our phones

"Sorry" they all said at once

"Michelle tell us about your little sister" Kane said and I sighed

"Her name is Abby she's seventeen years old she has blue hair septum and cupids bow piercings loves you guys and wants to be a diva" I finished

"She sounds great babe does she know we're coming for the two weeks" Mark asked

"No and she'll probably freak" said he laughed patting my leg and went back to arguing about food this will be a long two hours

I got finished cleaning my room and ran to the bathroom I took off my long sleeve black shirt revealing the scars that go up and down my arm and looked in the mirror I had a black eye and a red cheek I looked down at my ribs showing I'm not anorexic or bulimic my parents don't feed me. After I was done in the shower I wrapped up in a towel and ran to my room

While looking through my clothes and picked out a black dress that hit right above my knees it had lace all over it and the sleeves went to my wrists my hair I put it in a messy bun and tied a black bandanna I put on my neon yellow six inch pumps and my makeup was red lips cat eye eyeliner and makeup to cover the bruises

"ABBY THELL BE HERE ANY MINUTE COME DOWN" my mom yelled and I ran down stairs my mom had a plain blue dress on and her hair was in a beehive and my dad was wearing a white polo shirt and dark jeans

"So how was school"

"Sucks as always"

"Why this time"

"Bullies"

"It's fine that they bully you" she said and I looked at her

"No it's not"

"Whatever but your also bringing that girl Celeste down" I stared at her in disbelief when someone knocked at the door and I hopped up to answer it when I did it was Michelle and randy

"Hi guys" I said hugging them when I looked behind him there stood Kane and the undertaker oh my god


End file.
